Clash of the Creatures Episode 1 & 2: The Adventure Begins Part 1 & 2
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Long ago, there were tales of a team of great warriors who banished the forces of evil with the power of their animal spirits. Today, that evil has risen once again and it is time for new warriors to defend the world...
1. Chapter 1

_Legend tells of a group of four honorable warriors, who were masters of the animal kingdom and defenders of all that was good, their power came from their animal spirits and anyone could master their own animal spirit and channel it into great power. But there were those used this power to feed their greed and get what they wanted. It is up to the four warriors to keep this evil at bay and restore peace to the world once more..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Episode 1: The Adventure Begins Part 1<span>_**

It was another day in the big city called Falcon City, people were going about minding their own business and having fun, but deep in the mountains, in a magic temple a powerful man sat on his dark throne awaiting for his three generals to return. He was a tall man with dark hair falling passed his shoulders, tanned skin, golden eyes and his face was covered with scars. He wore black armor and he held his giant sword in his left hand. This was Lord Dagar and his animal spirit was that of the mighty Lion. "My lord." A lady said as she and two other men walked into the room and bowed before their master. The lady's name was Donita, she had short purple hair and golden eyes. She wore dark pink armor and had the spirit of the Butterfly. The large man on her left was know as Gormond, he was pretty much bold with a huge nose and brown eyes. He wore sliver armor and had the spirit of the Gorilla. Finally, the skinny man to Donita's right was called Zach, he was as white as a ghost with black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore grey armor and had the spirit of the Vulture. "Where is Draco?!" Dagar asked with a voice like thunder. "Right here." A voice called from above and a 19 year old boy landed in front of Dagar. This was Draco, Dagar's most strongest soldier and heir to the throne. He had jet black hair, dark circles around his blood red eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore dark green armor and had the spirit of the Draco Lizard. "Where have you been?" Dagar asked as calmly as possible. "Just flying around." Draco shrugged and stood next to his master. "Donita, take some soldiers down to the Human city and cause some chaos." Dagar ordered. "Yes Master." And with that the three generals left the throne room...

* * *

><p>Deep in the city a 23 year old man was walking around the city with a map like he was new there. His name was Martin Kratt, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a blue jacket with dusty brown shorts. It was true, he was new to the city after 4 years of traveling the world. He walked into a small cafe where he saw three people slightly younger than himself sitting in the corner laughing. One girl had dark skin with dark brown eyes, black curly hair and wore an orange t-shirt with white jeans. The other girl had dark brown hair in a pony tail, grey eyes and wore a yellow jacket and blue jeans. The boy had orange hair, green eyes and wore a red and white t-shirt with dark blue shorts. Slowly Martin walked over to the friends. "Excuse me, but can you help me find the nearest hotel?" He asked. "Sure." The girl in yellow smiled and took the map from Martin's hands. "Just take a left here and then a right there and just keep walking." The girl said and passed Martin back the map. "Thanks, I'm Martin." He said. "I'm Aviva, and that's Koki and Jimmy." The girl in yellow smiled. "You staying in town long?" Jimmy asked before taking a bite out of his pizza. "No, I'm just looking for someone." Martin said sadly. "Really who?" Koki asked. "It doesn't matter, thanks again." He quickly said and turned to leave. Suddenly the whole building shook and everyone in the cafe fell to their feet. "What the heck was that?!" Aviva gasped, everyone ran out side and saw a crazy lady wearing pink armor and an army of black ninja looking guys were blowing different things up, she noticed the people standing outside the cafe and a wicked smirked crepted onto her face. "Lets have some fun." The lady laughed and shot an dark pink energy ball at the cafe, the guys ran for cover but before the energy ball hit them there was a flash of light and the four friends vanished...<p>

* * *

><p>When the light faded the gang found themselves in some sort of tropical garden. "Welcome warriors." A lady smiled as she walked towards them. She had golden hair that trailed on the ground, hazel brown eyes and wore a white dress. "I am Elsa, the Guardian of Light, and master of the spirit of the Swan." She said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Why are we here?" Martin asked. "It is up to you to protect the world from evil by using your animal spirits." Elsa explained happily. "This is just a dream and I'm gonna wake up now." Jimmy panicked. "Maybe this will convince you..." Elsa sighed and with the wave of her hand a crystal ball appeared and inside the crystal ball the gang saw that crazy lady destroying everything in her path. "That is Donita, one of Lord Dagar's generals." Elsa said as she watched the maniac throw another energy ball at a car. "I thought Lord Dagar was a myth, you know, a story used to scare little kids around a campfire!" Koki cried. "No, I'm afraid he is all to real and will get stronger until he is unstoppable and will bring the world to its knees." Elsa said. "Please, your four are the worlds only hope." She pleaded. The four friends looked at each other before nodding. "Perfect." She smiled and pulled out four necklaces with different colored paw prints attached to them. "Now go!" Elsa cried when she handed them one each...<p>

* * *

><p>Donita was having a great time, blowing things up and watching humans run and scream. "Lord Dagar will be very pleased!" She giggled. Suddenly four people emerged from the smoke and walked towards her. "Who dares?!" She snarled. "We dare!" Martin cried and placed his hand on his necklace, as did the others. There was a bright flash and Donita saw that the gang had a change of clothes.<p>

Martin: "POWER OF THE CHEETAH!"

Aviva: "POWER OF THE PEREGRINE FALCON"

Koki: "POWER OF THE BAT"

Jimmy: "POWER OF THE KANGAROO"

"Oh no!" Donita gasped. "The Creature Warriors have returned!"

**To Be Continued...**

_**Next Time On Clash of the Creatures:**_

_From his dark temple, Lord Dagar stared into his crystal ball in rage when he saw the Creature Warriors again. "I DESTROYED THOSE BRATS 50 YEARS AGO! He screamed and punched the nearest wall, causing the whole temple to shake. "Well looks like it's bye bye Donita." Draco smirked as he watched the crystal ball. "Master, let me fly down to aid her." Zach pleaded, but his words fell upon deaf ears..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>WRITER'S NOTE: Hey guys, I know it may seem like I abandoned this story a long time ago but now I'm back. I'm adding some more bits to my other Clash Of The Creatures stories before uploading my Valentines Day special! Enjoy!<span>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 2: The Adventure Begins Part 2**_

_**Previously on Clash of the Creatures:**_

_Donita was having a great time, blowing things up and watching humans run and scream. "Lord Dagar will be very pleased!" She giggled. Suddenly four people emerged from the smoke and walked towards her. "Who dares?!" She snarled. "We dare!" Martin cried and placed his hand on his necklace, as did the others. There was a bright flash and Donita saw that the gang had a change of clothes._

_Martin: "POWER OF THE CHEETAH!"_

_Aviva: "POWER OF THE PEREGRINE FALCON"_

_Koki: "POWER OF THE BAT"_

_Jimmy: "POWER OF THE KANGAROO"_

_"Oh no!" Donita gasped. "The Creature Warriors have returned!"_

* * *

><p>From his dark temple, Lord Dagar stared into his crystal ball in rage when he saw the Creature Warriors again. "I DESTROYED THOSE BRATS 50 YEARS AGO! He screamed and punched the nearest wall, causing the whole temple to shake. "Well looks like it's bye bye Donita." Draco smirked as he watched the crystal ball. "Master, let me fly down to aid her." Zach pleaded, but his words fell upon deaf ears. "Let's see how she does, and if she gets destroyed then that's her problem." Dagar growled. Zach stared at the ground in sadness...<p>

* * *

><p>Donita could only stare in horror as the Creature Warriors prepared themselves for battle. "Speed of the Cheetah!" Martin called and as quick as lighting charged at Donita, but the Butterfly Master had gotten over her shock and all of a sudden beautiful pink Butterfly wings sprouted out her back and she shot up into the air. "Flight of the Falcon!" Aviva called and she shot up into the air and slammed into Donita. "Sketch of the Bat!" Koki cried and with a simple, well aimed sketch Donita held onto her ears trying to block the noise out. "Kick of the Kangaroo!" Jimmy cried with one kick from his powerful legs he sent Donita flying into the nearest building. "I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" She snarled and threw five energy balls at the gang, however, the Creature Warriors dodged them easily and attacked on the fallen general. After five more minutes of being kicked to the ground Donita had finally had enough. Gathering up the energy she had left she created a smoke screen which had bought herself some time to get away. When the smoke started to clear Donita and her army had vanished. "We did it!" Aviva exclaimed happily and everyone celebrated with a group hug...<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU HAVE FAILED ME DONITA!" Dagar screamed as he threw the Butterfly Master around the throne room. "My lord I wasn't ready for them, but next time I will crush them." Donita reassured as she tried to stand up again. Most of her armor was now missing, showing all her bruise that both the Warriors and Dagar had given her. "You had better, or else I'll crush you!" The dark lord threatened. "Now get out of my sight you little bug!" After give a swift bow Donita hurried out the room, not wanting to anger Dagar any longer. "That was fun." Draco laughed from behind her. "It's shocking how such a powerful master like you, be defeated by a bunch of weaklings in animal costumes." He taunted. "Watch your tongue boy! You maybe Lord Dagar's heir but that won't keep me from teaching your some respect." She snarled before limping away. Draco just smirked and walked away...<p>

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Koki smiled as they made their through Elsa's magic garden. "Yeah, we sent little miss sparkle packing." Martin laughed. "Now is not the time to celebrate." Elsa said as she appeared out of thin air. "But Elsa we smacked Donita around so much that she'll probably be in a body cast next time we see her, what is there not the celebrate?" Aviva asked. "Lord Dagar keeps growing stronger and he has more minions that he can send." She explained. "However, to prepare you for the battles that lie ahead I will provide you with the tools necessary." Elsa smiled pulled out some weapons. Jimmy received a pair of Nun-Chucks. Koki was given a Bo Staff. Aviva got a metal fan. Finally, Martin was given a sword to wield. "Use them wisely." Elsa smiled. A flash of light appeared and the team found themselves back in the city. "Amazing." Jimmy smiled as he examined his power necklace. "You can live with me and the others if you have no where to go?" Aviva offered to Martin, the Kratt looked at his new friend for a moment before nodding. "I would like that very much."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Next Time On Clash of the Creatures:<em>**

_It was raining and thundering over Falcon City. As the thunder boomed Martin kept tossing and turning in his sleep like he was having a nightmare. "No, no, no..." He muttered as beads of sweat rolled from his brow..._


End file.
